Conventionally, a vehicle has a structure for holding an in-vehicle component, such as a cooling module, on a front-end part. The holding structure allows the cooling module to move in a rearward direction of the vehicle when a front impact force due to a vehicle collision acts on the cooling module. The holding structure includes a bushing mount to hold the cooling module, and the cooling module is fixed to a vehicle body, such as a frame of the vehicle, via the bushing mount.